


Signing Alt Er Love

by shinebrightlikeabean



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Evak blush alot youve been warned, Even deaf, Isak learns how to sign, M/M, Magnus knows things, Romance, Signing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinebrightlikeabean/pseuds/shinebrightlikeabean
Summary: In this universe Even's deaf.Isak raises an eyebrow in question Even grins "I signed my name" Even spoke for the first time since being this close to him.Even speaks like a normal person if anyone looked over and saw him asking they wouldn't think he was deaf.  Even's eyes trained on his lips.





	1. Coffee

"He can't hear you, you know" Magnus says patting isak's shoulder before sitting down. 

 

"Hmm?" He turns his attention back to Magnus and frowns. 

 

"Even" He points to the blonde, hair perfectly styled leaning against the counter of the cafe ordering. 

 

Magnus takes a sip of his coffee before setting it down on the table "Even's deaf" Magnus explains more "Heard he always has been, but doesn't like wearing a hearing aid"

 

Isak turns his head back to the blonde that caught his eye since he walked in. "You know him then" Magnus looks amused "Intrested?" He asks looking to Isak "Maybe" He tells him. 

 

"He's in one of my classes" Isak keeps his eyes on the boy laughing "How can he understand what she's saying if he can't hear?"

 

Magnus laughs "Isak your so dumb, he lips reads that's why he doesn't wear his hearing aid because he prefers to read people's lips" isak's face forms an O.

 

Isak takes him in the way his hair is perfectly styled up. Isak's eyes run over his features there eyes meet and he turns back to his phone. Waiting for his coffee.

 

He continues to stare at the dazzling blonde until Magnus inturputs his thoughts "Why don't you go and talk to him" Isak makes a face "Why?" He knows what's he trying to do.

 

"Because at least then you have a reason to stare at him Isak" Magnus shakes his head with a small smile, sipping his hot coffee.

 

"He bisexual" He looks back "How do you even know that Magnus?" He shouldn't of even asked "Vilde" they say at the same time.

 

Isak shakes his head of course Vilde. Even's attention is caught as he is handed his coffee. Isak sees Even move his hands "He said thanks?" 

 

Magnus nodded "How do you know that he said that?" 

 

"I have got a cousin who's deaf Isak" then he remembers Lucy. "Isak try and sign" He shakes his head "I don't know how to sign Magnus" He groans frustrated.

 

"Watch me" He watches as Magnus moves his hands in front for his face signing something. Isak watches amazed "That means my name is Isak, you try" He follows what Magnus did.

 

"Your a quick learner" Magnus prased "I only said what my name is" He smiles patting his back he sees Even looking at them from he corner of his eye.

 

Magnus starts signing Isak just stares and watches as Even makes his way over "Magnus" He hissed as Even gets nearer. 

 

"I just asked him to join us that's all" He acted as if it was nothing. He leans back as Even sits across from them a bright smile on his face.

 

Isak feels Even's eye roam his face and down his chest a slight blush crosses his face. Even grins Isak can't help but think how attractive Even is up this close. 

 

Even moves his hands after placing his coffee down he looks back to Magnus after he signed back "He asked what our names are" Isak tries to sign his name and Even smiles brightly.

 

"What?" Even signs something else "He like the way you sign it's funny" a frown crosses his features then quickly covers it up its his first time okay.

 

Even signs to Isak, Isak raises an eyebrow in question Even grins "I signed my name" Even spoke for the first time since being this close to him. 

 

Even speaks like a normal person if anyone looked over and saw him asking they wouldn't think he was deaf.  Even's eyes trained on his lips. 

 

"You talk" Even's eyes never leave his lips smiling "Sometimes" He finished signing again "He doesn't normally he thinks it might be easier for you to understand him" Magnus translates as Even's hands move quiet quickly.

 

"How does he know what I'm saying?" Even smirks "Because I'm reading your lips I might not be able to hear what your saying but I can read your lips" He explains Isak mentally face palms.

 

 

 


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next time Isak sees Even is when he's ordering another coffee. Even watches as she signs something to him.
> 
> Her hands move quicker than he did. She must of learned how to sign. He can't make out what there saying but catching on little things.

Magnus smirks at them as Even tries to teach Isak. Even signs at him and talks the same time  "Your a quick learner"  
  
Isak sighs happily on his second coffee "Do you run on caffeine?" Magnus signs to Even they laugh "Most of the time" Even watches Isak as he grabs his coffee studying his face before looking down. Cheeks red.  
  
He hope he sees more of Even, Magnus frowns looking at his phone "I'm going to have to go I promised I'd meet with my mum 10 minuets ago you fine here"  
  
Isak nods waving goodbye. Even and Magnus do a hand shake before he leaves.  
  
There eyes meet again, Even smiles playing with his hands "Awesome conversation, though" Isak can't get over the way Even's voice rolls for a death person.  
  
"You go to school?" His eyes on isak's lips "No home schooled you?"  
  
"Nissen second year" Even nods reading his lips "What are you Intrested in?" Isak couldn't help it he wanted to know more about Even.  
  
"I like writing a lot, writing movie scrips" He watches as Even's hands moves a he speaks the same paste his hands are going.  
  
He wanted to learn how to sign so he could communicate with Even. "You like movies?" He nods "and music even though I can't hear it I still read the lyrics"  
  
Isak understands Even brings his hands down finishing his coffee. "I have to go we should do this again sometime"  
  
They smile Even stands before leaving the coffee shop he turns back and signs "Your so cute Isak" Isak face turns red with people staring.  
  
Next time Isak sees Even is when he's ordering another coffee. Even watches as she signs something to him.  
  
Her hands move quicker than he did. She must of learned how to sign. He can't make out what there saying but catching on little things.  
  
Even runs a hand through his hair after signing a thanks. That he understood. Isak watches Even's face he turns around "Hi"  
  
"Halla" Even says without signing "You sure do run off caffeine" Isak looks down at his hands as they move slowly.  
  
He smiles watching Isak. "I'll see you later Isak" Even collects his coffee waving.  
  
He watches Even leave the shop seeing a middle age women waiting for him.  
  
"Next" the you women brought him from his thoughts "Sorry can I have just a have a black coffee with 1 sugar please"  
  
"Sure sweetie, you know Even?" Isak looks at her name tag Linda "Met him yesterday can I ask a question?" She nods waiting.  
  
He couldn't help but ask he wanted to know "Have you always known how to sign?" She pours his coffee "God no, I only learn some stuff of Even since he's a regular here"  
  
Isak nods having over the money "Thanks" taking the coffee "You'll pick up on it, have a nice day Isak"  
  
He walks to school thinking of Even.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want longer chapters?  
> How many chapters do you want? I have a couple of ideas for this story.  
> Thank you for kudos and for reading!  
> The story will get better!


	3. Mom mesages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isak's mum messages him

  
  
Message   
  
Frlm Mom  
  
Isak from the moment you were born i have  loved you and will continue to love you throughout this world. Sometimes I wonder how your doing? How's school? You still friends with Jonas and Magnus? More maybe?   
I love you  Isak x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've decided that with Skam they get messages at different times to make it realistic so I'm going to put some messages in.   
> If it's a good idea let me know?


	4. Group chats between boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mahdi- and why not I ship you two already!
> 
>  
> 
> Jonas- Come on dude
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus- Yas I know.....
> 
>  
> 
> Magnus- EVAK WILL ARISE

Group chat- BROS

 

Magnus- Yo! BOYS

Isak- Sup

Magnus- How did it go after I left???

Isak- It went fine, we talked a little you could say

Magnus- ISAK

Jonas- Hello, What's happening ??

Isak- Nothing

Magnus- Right nothing sure Isak

Mahdi- You two realise this is a group chat for a reason!?

Magnus- We know I'm just asking about Isak's new boyfriend

Mahdi- Boyfriend

Jonas- Since when

Isak- Nei MAGNUS

Magnus- Fine.... future boyfriend

Isak- It's not even like that and never will be.... okay just drop it

Isak- We're just friends not even that

Mahdi- What's his name?

Magnus- Even

Isak- I can type you know

Magnus- Go on then

Jonas- Why won't it happen

Isak- even if I did like him, it wouldn't go any further

Mahdi- and why not I ship you two already!

Jonas- Come on dude

Magnus- Yas I know.....

Magnus- EVAK WILL ARISE

Isak- I need new friends ASAP!

Jonas- Oh come on and tell us why it won't work

Isak- Because he's deaf

Mahdi- So.....

Isak- So it won't work out

Magnus- That's bull Isak and you know it

Magnus- I mean I left you making up an excuse you seemed o understand small bits

Jonas- It doesn't matter if he's deaf you can communicate if other ways just chill

Mahdi- Does he sign then?

Isak- Yeah

Mahdi- When your around someone who signs you pick it up quite quickly

Isak- I know also we're not even like that, okay

Magnus- If you say so mate

Isak- I do say so

Jonas- We shall see

Magnus- Shall we start the bets?!!

Isak- Yeah new friends, GOOD BYE

Magnus- ISAK

Magnus- ISAK??????????

Magnus- I think he left

Jonas- (face palms)

Magnus- Jonas?????? Mahdi??????

Magnus- Guys???????????

Magnus- Okay I get it

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided to do messages in between chapters and in them as well. Thanks for being so supportive!! I'm currently working on another chapter that will be longer than the others and will be posted in a day or two when It's finished  
> Thanks


	5. Bodies collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He follows Jonas just as they walks past Even Jonas spins quickly pushing Isak into Even.
> 
>  
> 
> There bodies collide and fall into one another. He groans in embarrassment cursing Jonas underneath his breath even though Even wouldn't be able to hear him.

Group chat BROS 

 

Mahdi- Halla, heard Noora and Eva going to Vilde's party? Magnus?

 

Magnus- Don't know.... I'm going 

 

Isak- You haven't even been invited Magnus! That's crashing 

 

Magnus- Oh Isak, your so innocent 

 

Jonas- Vilde invited us to her party, seen her before 

 

Magnus- Serious?? See no crashing Isak ha

 

Mahdi- Of course he's serious he wouldn't of said otherwise dummy 

 

Isak- Your so immature Mags 

 

Magnus- What's with you and Isak calling me that! Am not 

 

Isak- Because you are one 

 

Jonas- You guys coming or what??

 

Mahdi- Count me in 

 

Isak- Sure I'll bring some beer since I still owe you

 

Mahdi- I'm bringing a pack

 

Magnus- Maybe tonight's the night 

 

Jonas- For what? 

 

Magnus- for me and Vilde 

 

Isak- Good look with that

 

Mahdi- You don't stand a chance man

 

Magnus- wanna make a bet

 

Jonas- you and bets 

 

Isak- Your so desperate dude, I'll believe it when I see it

 

Magnus- I'm not, you will see it when we're together 

 

Mahdi- You are so desperate 

 

Magnus- Whatever what times does it start??

 

Jonas- Around 7 

 

Isak- I'll meet you lot by Vilde Street

 

Mahdi- Later, gonna get some beer 

 

Jonas- Okay see Yas 

 

Magnus- Tonight's the night I'll tell you that!

 

(All Seen)

 

Magnus- Well that's just rude!

 

Magnus- Fine don't read it 

 

Magnus- Guys?????

 

7.30pm

 

"Isak my man" Magnus brings him into a side hug Isak smirks "What's up and don't say tonight's the night" He scoffs "Your just jealous your not getting any"

 

Isak stares at him in disbelief sure Magnus Isak thought heading to the house.

 

"Sure" As soon as they get inside there's couples up against the walls making out Isak groans pushing past them. 

 

Losing Magnus and Mahdi in the crowd looking for Jonas beers in hand. "Isak you made it" an enthusiastic voice said behind him.

 

 "Vilde thanks for inviting me, Magnus is looking for you"

 

"Is he?" Vilde cheeks blush crimson red "Over there" pointing towards Magnus waving them over. 

 

He turns around and suddenly stops seeing Even leaning up against the wall drink in hand reading the other persons lips. As she talks.

 

Shocked isak takes in his appearance white t-shirt tucked onto grey skinny jeans fit him just right. Grey jacket and demand over it Isak had to admit he was breathtaking.

 

Still stuck in watching Even he doesn't notice Jonas tapping his shoulder "Dude is that him?" Isak nods turning to him offering him a beer.

 

"I'm good, he's handsome why don't you go over" Isak shakes his head "Why not?"

 

"He's busy" Jonas looks behind him obviously at Even "Stop staring" He smirks grabbing the beers "Come on"

 

 He follows Jonas just as they walks past Even Jonas spins quickly pushing Isak into Even.

 

There bodies collide and fall into one another. He groans in embarrassment cursing Jonas underneath his breath even though Even wouldn't be able to hear him.

 

"Sorry" He quickly apologies when there face to face Even smiles and shrugs it of "Halla" he waves Isak returns it.

 

Even signs something Isak can't quite understand he give him a questioning look. He smiles grabbing isak's hand taking him to the back door.

 

Once outside there welcomed with the cold *Sorry had to get out of there* Even signed turning to Isak *it's okay* he chuckled "See your catching on quickly" Even says without moving his hands.

 

They sit down "I haven't seen you speaking to anyone else only signing?" Making sure Even's looking at his lips. 

 

Isak looks to his hands and watches "In large groups like party's I don't feel comfortable talking only signing but people understand"

 

*I understand* Isak signs with out talking he might of kind of begged Magnus to teach him a few things just to understand signing a bit better.

 

Even's smile grew Isak could get lost in his eyes he didn't realise Even's trying to get his attention.

 

*Sorry* Even zips his denim coat up from the cold *are you okay?* "I'm good" He grabs isak's hands.

 

He moves there hands together "That's how you say I'm okay" Isak does on his own *Good*

 

"Wanna go it's cold we  can get some hot chocolate?" Even's eyes on isak's lips "I like the sound of that" 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use to write really long chapters but haven't I a while so bear with me


	6. Text and update

Sent  7.50

 

Isak- Hey mamma I'm sorry how I left things I'm doing okay, me and Jonas are doing good strong as always I have to tell you something I know you will  enjoy disappointed in me but I hope one day you will forgive me hugs Isak x

 

8.2o 

 

Mamma- Isak I love you that will never change I'm sorry to for everything I should of been a better mum to you sorry, even if I am disappointed I want to know and to understand better x

 

Isak- We all make mistakes hugs Isak 

 

Mamma- Come visit tell me face to face please Isak x

 

Seen 8.45

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while it's felt like it anyway I've just been so busy.  
> Anyway the last chapter will carry on this is just a text from that night.


	7. Hot chocolate

Jonas- Man, where are you!

 

Isak- Sorry needed fresh air

 

Jonas- Vilde and Magnus are making out right in front of me

 

Isak- Go find Mahdi, I need to go

 

Jonas- What's so important

 

Jonas- Oh right let me guess Even right haha don't do anything I wouldn't do

 

Isak- BYE Jonas 

 

Jonas- Have fun!

 

Isak shuts his phone of smiling feeling Even's body heat against his side. 

 

He feels Even looking at him and turns *You okay* he smiles leaning back against the old bus seats.

 

*I'm good* there eyes meet and Even smirks Isak looks down at his hands as his cheeks redden.

 

He feels Even tap him *Your so cute when you blush* "What?" Isak asks completely confused not understanding.

 

"Nothing just looking" He nods looking out the window. They arrive at the cafe near isak's apartment and grab hot chocolate.

 

Even sits down in front of Isak there hands brushing against one another's. "So Isak tell me something nobody else knows about you" Even voice snaps isak's head up.

 

Making sure to talk slow "That's kinda hard Jonas knows everything" Even watches his lips move as he forms words.

 

"There must be something anything" He pushed on wanting to know more "Okay my mums bipolar, which is one of the reasons why I left home" 

 

Even listens as Isak talks "Things get bad at home when I'm there it's just easier for me to leave, hey my dad left then came back I.... just need some space"

 

Even holds onto isak's hand drawing little designs over his palm leaving tingly feelings in his hand.

 

"Do you talk to your mum?" He nods "Sometimes, sometimes she leaves texts or voicemails and I just play them back I miss her" 

 

"But you can't be around her" Even finishes "Yeah I just need time to figure some stuff out" they finish there hot chocolates and walk outside.

 

He grips Even's hips turning him around "Okay tell me something about you other then Film" 

 

They find themselves sitting on a bench outside of Nissen.

 

"Hmm" He looks down before quickly signing *I was bronze deaf* "I missed that?"

 

He looks at Isak "I was born deaf in my left ear" Isak watches his hands carefully "Then how did you become deaf in your right?"

 

Tears fill Even's eyes *Can we not talk about it yet* "Yeah of course, sorry" Even shakes his head furiously" bringing him in for a hug.

 

"It's not that I don't want to tell you Isak, it's just a bad story to tell" Even whisper Isak leans back hands holding Even's shoulders.

 

"You can tell me whenever your ready" Even nods leaning his head against isak's shoulder.

 

They stay like that for 10 maybe more minuets in comftable silence.

 

"Isak I'm tired" lifting his head from where it was resting. 

 

Isak- You home?

 

Eskild- No Why? Oh wait your not are you

 

Eskild- My baby's growing up so much

 

Isak- What's are you on about Eski 

 

Eskild- Your getting laid 

 

Eskild- Right??? 

 

Eskild- ISAK!

Isak- No I'm not are you home or not

 

Eskild- No I'm at work on a break 

 

Isak- Good.

 

Eskild- ISAK what's going on 

 

Isak- BYE Eskild 

 

Eskild- ISAK!

 

Incoming call Eskild 

 

Eskild- ISAK answer me dammit I'm yiur guru

 

Isak- Night guru

 

Eskild- Whatever I'll get the dets tomorrow 

 

"Come on" Isak stands shoving his gloves on pulling a tired Even up to him "Where we going?" Isak stands in front of him.

 

Trying to sign with his gloves on *To my apartment roommates are out* Even make an O shaped face. 

 

Even slides his hand into isak's as he leads the way smiling softly at this boy he is falling for.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll. Go into more detail about isak's and Even's past in later chapters. This was also done at 4am so. Sorry.


	8. Boys texts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas you want in this story? If you do let me know

Group chat BROS 

 

11pm

Magnus- GUYS!

 

Jonas- Dude it's like 11 at night for bed

 

Magnus- Can't to hyped 

 

Isak- This better be reply important 

 

Magnus- Why? You have something else better to do

 

Isak- Yes I do have a life believe it or not 

 

Mahdi- Magnus get to the point I feel a killer headache coming on man

 

Jonas- Wait.....

 

Magnus- what!

 

Isak- Vilde turned you down last minuet 

 

Magnus- No

 

Mahdi- Really she must of been really far gone 

 

Magnus- Thanks guys great friends I have

 

Isak- Sorry just Vilde?

 

Magnus- Yeah Vilde okay 

 

Jonas- Alright 

 

Isak- So what happend?

 

Mahdi- Did you get laid or not 

 

Magnus- to answer your question Mahdi yes I got laid and Vilde is cuddling me

 

Isak- Dude! WTF

 

Jonas- You better not be naked 

 

Mahdi- Did you really text us after you did it 

 

Magnus- So what

 

Isak- Your texting us naked

 

Magnus- Does it matter it's not like you can see me 

 

Mahdi- Can we change the topic before I go I don't want to talk about Magnus being naked

 

Magnus- Fine let's talk about......

 

Jonas- EVAK

 

Isak- What have I done

 

Mahdi- I prefer to talk about you Isak 

 

Isak- thanks Mahdi I feel so loved

 

Mahid- welcome come on you left with him

 

Magnus- were not daft

 

Jonas- Thanks to me 

 

Isak- I still can't get over the fact you shoved me into Even it's really embarrassing it's bad enough I always blush at the slightest things he does

 

Magnus- Awe little isak's in love 

 

Jonas- Eskild taught him well

 

Mahdi- Well done Eskild 

 

Isak- Speaking of Eskild hang on

 

 

 

 

Eskild- Is it okay if I come home now

 

Isak- Yes Eski I'm in my room

 

Eskild- You must think I'm dumb Isak I know about Even, I do get along with Noora and Jonas 

 

Isak- Gossips 

 

Eskild- I'm home and why are there another pair of shows that do not belong to you

 

Isak- There Jonas 

 

Eskild- Stop lying Isak!

 

Isak- Dude 

 

Eskild- I'm not dude I'm yiur guru and your guru says that those shoes aren't yours or Jonas there size 9s

 

Isak- Dam you have me figured got to go Eskild 

 

Eskild- ISAK Valtersen this conversation does not end here 

 

Isak- It does night 

 

Eskild- Remember this is an apartment I'll catch you both in the morning

 

Isak- BYE 

 

 

Group chat BROS 

 

Isak- What's the hell Jonas 

 

Jonas- what?

 

Magnus- What's he done!

 

Isak- You and Noora are Gossips telling Eskild your the perfect couple 

 

Jonas- Who me and Eskild or me and Noora?

 

Magnus- *facepalms*

 

Isak- Exactly Magnus for once he's talking sense

 

Magnus- Thanks Isak

 

Magnus- Wait HEY! CHEECKY

 

Mahdi- I'm out

 

 

 


	9. Eskild text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild- Is Even still here
> 
>  
> 
> Isak- What do you think
> 
>  
> 
> Eskild- That he is 
> 
>  
> 
> Isak- Well done Eskild I'll go get you a medal if ya want
> 
>  
> 
> Eskild- That's isn't nessasary Isak 
> 
>  
> 
> Isak- Okay

1.25 

 

Eskild- ISAK??

 

2.00

 

Isak- Yes Eskild 

 

Eskild- Are you both planning on coming out or what

 

Isak- Why

 

Eskild- Isak you can't avoid me forever

 

Isak- I can try

 

Eskild- Is Even still here

 

Isak- What do you think

 

Eskild- That he is 

 

Isak- Well done Eskild I'll go get you a medal if ya want

 

Eskild- That's isn't nessasary Isak 

 

Isak- Okay

 

Eskild- What are you guys doing???

 

Isak- What's with the 20 questions 

 

Eskild- Being nosy

 

Isak- Your as bad as Mags

 

Eskild- Thanks 

 

Eskild- So.......

 

Isak- Even's sleeping 

 

Eskild- Still 

 

Isak- Yes still we've been up all night

 

Isak- Shoot on should've not have worded it like that 

 

Eskild- Ooh what have you been doing all night Isak naughty

 

Eskild- Did you do something I would do

 

Isak- If you mean talking well signing all night then yes

 

Eskild- That's it

 

Eskild- I'm so disappointed in you Isak 

 

Isak- Not everythings about sex Eskild 

 

Eskild- Fine 

 

Eskild-  I'm bord

 

Isak- Cool

 

Isak- Going sleep night

 

Eskild- You mean morning 

 

Isak- Whatever 

 

Eskild- You really sleeping now 

 

Isak- Yes

 

Isak- I haven't slept yet waited for even to fall asleep 

 

Isak- Eskild go do something or go out or maybe 

 

Isak- Maybe to work good idea bye and don't forget your keys 

 

Eskild- When you come out of that room of yours were having a very long chat Isak Valtersen!

 

Isak-..........

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know of haven't updated in a while also I am going to carry the chapter on from Isak and even going back to his apartment.
> 
> That will be coming soon it's just that I've had a lot on with work and everything so sorry I also know this chapter is really short just bare with me thanks! Well if you still read this

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this do you want a part 2 let me know!


End file.
